Avatar: From Another World
by pixiechick.ch
Summary: We all know that the world in which Aang and Korra were avatars, was linked to another world, called the spirit world. Well, what if the spirit world is actually a gateway world to other worlds? And what happens if the next avatar is raised in that other world? R&R!


Before I tell you the story, there are a few things you are going to need to know. First of all, there are other worlds. After we die in one, we are reborn in another. Try not to get overly emotional over this one. Another thing, there is a way to travel between these worlds, but it is very difficult. I will not tell you how for fear you will then proceed to attempt to travel to another world before your time. The reason I am telling you this is because of what happened to me in a past life. Don't ask me how I remember this, because I don't even know. Just remember that you may not completely understand everything right now, but you will eventually. Just keep reading and you should be able to keep up, oh, and if I decide to tell you about another thing in the middle of the story, my writing will appear in parenthesis. Alright, let's get on with the story! (I like to add little stupid comments every now and then, just to keep things interesting.)

It started just like any other day, going to school, trying not to get mad at people because weird things tend to happen when I get angry, and also trying to avoid the popular chicks because I'm tired of them making fun of my hair. Seriously, just because I don't style my hair doesn't't mean that it looks bad. I mean yeah, sure, sometimes I don't even brush it, but they make fun of me even on the day's that I do! It suck living in that orphanage, you know? And when I first started school I thought it would be fun to get out and to not have to deal with the other kids, make some friends that I don't have to live with, and all that other bogus crap that you would think would happen, ugh, I hate people. Sometimes it feels like I don't even belong in this world (EPIC FORESHADOWING). I did make one friend though, his name is Lee, he's so nice. At first I thought he was being nice to me as a prank, because he's very good looking, all the girls love him, he's on the football team, and everyone just seems to gravitate toward him... I don't know why, but since I started hanging out with him all the other girls started to get meaner, it's weird.

"Hey Shuang, hope I'm not breaking your concentration, ha!"

"Hey Lee, what's up?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, trying to get away from the girls, trying to get the guys to stop trying to get me to give them advice, also to get away from the nerds who want to do my homework for me, ha, as if any of those things are going to happen. What about you, what are you up to?"

"My daily habit of getting myself angry because of stuff from the past, by which I mean yesterday. You know, considering that you and I are best friends, you would think the popular girls would stop annoying me, or even invite me to eat lunch with them once in a while, but they just can't seem to stop!"

"Hello Lee, talking to the trash again I see," Jiang-Li is the best of them, at least she's open about hating me...

"You know, you should be nicer to me, after all, Lee was just telling me that he won't date anyone without my permission."

"Oh, well I didn't mean to insult you, I thought you knew you didn't mean anything to anyone," this she said with a smile on her face, inviting me to get into an argument with her, the funny thing is, it always seems like this is her way of telling me that if there was a way of her getting out of the click she would come and hang out with me, but she just can't go anywhere without them hanging on her every word.

"Whatever, I really don't care what the slimiest scumbag of the school has to say about me, have fun trying to get a boyfriend, I've heard some nasty little rumors about you," by this Lee was openly laughing, he simply couldn't control himself any longer. Jiang-Li and I were his two favorite girls on the planet, why, I don't know.

"Hey, I just remembered something, I have three tickets to that concert in town tonight, either of you up for it?"

"Sure!"Jiang-Li and I both said this at the same time, so there was no faking it for either of us, we were both going. Maybe we'd actually find something in common, maybe...

"I'd love to go, but Shuang, if you are going, please for the love of god, come by this address about an hour before the show, because I have got to get you in some decent store bought new clothes."

Jiang-Li handed me a slip of paper with her address on it, and then the bell rang so we all walked to class together... we had the same first hour class. This is usually either the best class of the day, or the worst, depending on how brave everyone is. I hoped that they wouldn't be brave.

"Today class we will be talking about – HEY! CUT THAT OUT! IF ONE MORE PAPER AIRPLANE IS THROWN I WILL TURN OFF THE MUSIC!"Mr. Dewy lets us pick a radio station every day and listen during his class, honestly, it's usually the highlight of my day. Unfortunately he has a mix of all kinds of students. "I SAID CUT IT OUT! HE-awe forget it, I'm going for a smoke break, Shuang and Lee, your in charge, hand out the assignment for me will ya?"

"Of course sir,"as I got up people started yelling stuff like teacher's pet, one person even threw a wad of paper at me, but since there wasn't a recycling bin in the room I put the paper in my jacket pocket.

I handed out the assignment and told everyone the general idea of the assignment and what it was over after they all calmed down a little. Despite the fact that almost no one in that class likes me, they usually listen to me when I tell them to do something. Lee, Mary and I worked together on our assignments, and some people even followed our example and started working in groups, even though the assignment explicitly says to not share answers. We finished the assignment in about ten minutes and everyone started to get rowdy again.

"I wish people would calm down a little bit in this class."

"I know right? I mean, seriously, just because the teacher is nice doesn't mean that we should walk all over him," Lee always agreed with me on things like this.

"Hey, Shuang-chick!"Some idiot at the back of the class called out to me and everyone got quiet, it turned out to be one of those kids who wear punk style clothes.

"Can I help you?"I called back.  
"Yeah, could you please tell these idiots what the difference between pokemon and digimon is? Their constant arguing over this is annoying me to no end,"as he spoke he pulled out two nerds from behind the rest of the chavs.

"Put them down!"

"Why don't you make me?"

After I said that the earth started shaking, another earth quake, which always seem to come when I'm angry. The funny thing is that this isn't an area that usually has earth quakes. They didn't start until I was born really. It was pretty strange.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING-EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING!"That was screamed over and over again over the PA system. Calmly I walked over and grabbed the two nerds in the class and guided them out of the school, they could barely stand with the earth shaking as violently as it was. Everyone else was right behind me and the kid. We all made it out of the building safely, ready to perform the next task asked of us by the teachers. We were all told to sit down and not move, hopefully it would end soon.

It kept up for about thirty minutes, just long enough for my anger to subside. We all went back to class to get our things and head to our next class of the day. I walked past the two nerds, they didn't need my help anymore, the punks would have forgotten by now, their attention spans were so short.

"I told you that we have earth quakes every time she gets angry, now we just need to find a way to get her alone," I hadn't noticed the punk who provoked me walking by with another one of the chavs, "I suggest we find a way to get her attention without messing with her already short temper. We need to get her alone and without any danger, dangerous situations, even ones caused by her, will not help us in the slightest. In fact, we should avoid making her angry for as long as possible before we…"

They had turned a corner before I could hear the rest. I wish I could have listened to the rest, it would have been so much more interesting than my next class. I walked into the class room just in time for the bell to ring, and Mrs. Hotmer counted me absent because I wasn't in my seat. I hate her class, for one thing she has the most boring subject of all time, and she is the most strict teacher in the entire school. I just wish that I could get out of going to that class altogether.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK- "Mrs. Hotmer, could I borrow Shuang for a moment?"

"What the- Oh, yes of course, Shuang, I trust you wrote down your assignment?"

"Yes m'amm," I was so confused, what was that punk doing there at the door? Asking for me? And why did she let me go? And why was I going? These were questions that I couldn't answer at the moment, my teachers lecture had put me into a haze and I was barely paying attention.

"I know this must seem weird, my name is Feng, I just needed to find something out today. I didn't mean to mess with your emotions, and I'm sorry for doing so, but I needed to see something."

"And what exactly was it that you needed to see?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you right now, so I'll tell you later. I'll meet up with you and your friends at the concert and tell you more about it afterwards."

"How did you know that I was going to the concert?"Feng got a huge smile on his face after that, like he couldn't believe that I had actually asked that and he wanted to laugh. He walked off without answering me, then the bell rang.

…


End file.
